Kamen rider Double At a Climax!
by Ryugaknight
Summary: Kamen rider Den-o's Imagin burst through to the world of Double as Gaia memories.  Based on the Imagin Gaia memory toys
1. Chapter 1: The new memory

Futto, The city of mystery; On the outside, a marvel of wind energy industries, but below that surface is a dark, dark world. The city is constantly under siege by the threat of Gaia memories, Devices capable of changing humans into monsters with devastating powers, known as dopants. Fuuto has a force against the plague of Gaia memories, Kamen riders. Kamen riders are people who also use Gaia memories, but different ones in order to fight back against the dark hand of "The Museum", the underground syndicate responsible for the distribution of Gaia memories.

Our story begins In the Futto Stadium where, detective Shotoro, has cornered a man under the suspicion of being the one causing stores to lose all gravity and then a monster going and stealing what it could before the store wonder could figure out how to move in the zero G environment. "You're not putting me away, I HAVE TO HAVE GOOD OF A LIFE!" the criminal barked out as he pulled a USB memory from his pocket. But this one was odd it was textured lie it was made of bones and on it, it also had a stage G written on it. He pressed the front of it just below the "G." "GRAVITY!" The USB said, it was a Gaia memory. The criminal then pulled back his arm revealing a connector port and pushed the memory in. Instantly he changed into a Dopant, it's whole body was warped as if in a flux of gravity. Shotoro smirked as he pulled out a small red device with two slots. "Phillip!" he said as he put the device on his lower body, instantly straps spring from the device making a belt.

"Hm?" Phillip said as he noticed the same device appear on his pelvis, he knew what to do. He pulled out a USB this one was slick and green with a large C on it. It too was a Gaia memory but not one used for evil. "Cyclone!" The memory proclaimed as Phillip pressed the button on the front. "Henshin." Phillip said before slipping the memory into the right slot of the device. The memory disappeared and Phillip passed out.

Back at the stadium the green cyclone memory appeared on the right side of Shotoro's device, he pushed it in. He then took out a black Gaia memory with a J on it. "Joker!" It said before Shotoro slipped it into the device and moved the two slots apart forming a W with the device. "Cyclone, Joker!" the memories said and instantly wind blew around Shotoro as his body changed. His left half of his body was covered in black armor with purple stripes, his right green with gold stripes. "Now let me count your crimes!" Shotoro and Phillip said as they now shared a body. Together Phillip and Shotoro were not just detective partners, they were "The two in one Kamen rider Double."

"K-Kamen rider!" the Gravity Dopant stuttered as he took a step back. Then a smile grew on it's face, "Kamen rider has seven memories, if I beat him I can have 8 memories, and so much power I'll be invincible!' "Come on!" He yelled as he thrust his hands forward, which began to glow blue. Suddenly everything in the indoor stadium that was no nailed down began to rise into other air. "Let'S see how you fight on my turf!" The Dopant said before flipping a figure and sending twenty of the floating balls flying at Double. Quickly double switched the green cyclone memory with a yellow one with a moon on it. "Luna, Joker!" With that Double's green half changed yellow with silver stripes. He flung his arm to the right and it stretched with the power of the Luna memory. He grabbed onto a support beam and reeled himself out of the way of the balls. Double the took out the joker memory and put in a blue memory with a gun shaped T on it. "Luna, Trigger!" His black half now blue, and a gun in his hand, double took aim at the monster. He fired off three quick shots. The monster went wide eyes but waved his hand changing the gravity in the area the bullets passed in and sent them flying to the left. "Is that all you have!" the Dopant taunted. "Nope." Shotoro said as the bullets curved around and hit the Dopant into the back sending him flying to the ground. With the Dopant distracted by pain the gravity returned to normal. "Now!" Phillip told Shotoro "Right." With that double went for a run down the stands, while at the same time removing the Tripper memory from the belt and sliding it in the gun. "Trigger Maximum drive!" The trigger memory announced. Double leapt into the air once at the end of the stands. "Trigger full Burst!" Double announced as he sent out a shot hitting the Gravity Dopant Dead center. When the smoke cleared the Dopant was Human again and the memory forcefully ejected from the port and fell to the ground before shattering. Double pushed the Belt back to it's standard position and took it off, separating Phillip form Shotoro's body and sending him back to his on as well as changing Shotoro back to normal.

As the police arrived Shotoro walked out of the stadium. "Hm?" Shotoro noticed something reflecting Sunlight. He knelt down and his eyes went wide. It was a red Gaia memory, like his, but this one was odd, instead of a letter shaped like it represented, it had a picture of what looked like a red demon. He turned it sideways to read the name of the memory, his English was rusty but he figured he could try and read it. "Momotaros?"


	2. Chapter 2: I've Arrived!

"Quiet the odd memory..." Philip said as he inspected the red memory inside the secret base behind his and Shotaro's detective agency. "This will need to be investigated." He said as he stood up and spread his arms to enter the "Gaia library." The Gaia Library was a source of all knowledge that was known to the world, stored as books. Philip is able to mentally enter in and search for anything. Phillip looked at the rows ad rows of near infinite knowledge. "The key words are..." Philip began "Gaia memory, Futto Stadium, and Momotaros." Quickly rows of books came forward as others backed away, then the ones that came forward had books come out and the the shelves move back, followed by one book moving out form the crowd of related books. Phillip opened the book and looked inside and began to read it. "Odd..." He said. "What is it?" Shotaro asked.

"The first half of this book is missing pages..." Phillip answered as he finished reading the book and exited the Library.

"So what did the book have to say?" Shotoro asked.

Philip sat back down and took the memory into his hand and examined it. "All it had to say was that this memory, like the Fang memory, is alive."

"Alive!" Shotoro repeated.

"Yes, so it would be best to not use it tell we find out more about it."

Suddenly Shotoro's Stag phone's ring tone began to play. Shotoro picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?" Shotoro's eyes went wide. as he heard the voice "Akiko, where are you!" Akiko was the daughter of Shotoro's late mentor, the former Kamen rider Skull. "S-Shotoro, help." Akiko answered before a synthesized voice cut in. "Well mister Hard boiled detective if you want your boss back, how about a prisoner exchange, This girl for the user of the Gravity Gaia memory. To take place at the top of Futto tower in one hour, be there at the top on time or the girl will meet you at the bottom, some assembly required!" With that the culprate hung up. Philip had been listening in on everything and already was calling to make arraignments with a third party of the police to bring the Gravity user to the Futto tower. "Thank you for your cooperation, Terui Ryu."

"I'm glad you made it." A masked man in a trench coat said as he held a tired up Akiko. The stood across from Shotoro and a man in striped jail clothing with a hood hiding his face. "Give us Akiko." Shotoro." Demanded as he held out his hand and moved it back and forth. "First off give me my partner." The man demanded "or things will get rough." He then pulled out a Gaia memory with an S on it. "STAR!" And then inserted it into his atom's apple. He then changed into a black humanoid monster with small black spots like stars in space, as well as a star shaped crest on his forehand just above glowing red eyes and two shoulder bads shaped like Stars. "Well then.." Shotoro said "Guess it will." Then a beep was heard. What was that?" The monster asked in a gravely voice before a second beep was heard followed by another and then a ping. Suddenly a blue blur was seen and then it slammed into the Star Dopant, grabbed Akiko and brought it back. "Good work Terui Ryu." The hooded man said before taking off his hood revealing Phillip. "I've been had!" The Dopant yelled as he saw his enemy. A man in blue wearing what looked like blue spandex with sliver armor as well as a motor-cross-esk helmet, and holding a large blade with a red handle. it was Kamen rider Accel Trial form. "Yes you have." Shotoro said before pulling out his double drive and putting it on. Phillip and himself the pulled out their memories. "Joker!" "Momtaros!" Shotoro looked over at Phillip. "Sorry I seem to have grabbed the wrong one." Phillip said before going to grab the cyclone one but before he could the Star Dopant attacked sending small baseball sized sooting stars at Phillip who dropped the strange memory, landing in his double driver. Shotaro not hearing the memory go in put in the Joker memory. "Momotaros, Joker!"

"What!" Shotoro said, but it was to late. Double took form but this time it's right side was Red with white stripes.

"Ore Sanjou! (I've arrived!)" Double cried in an odd angry sounding voice.

"Phillip what's wrong?" Shotoro asked and looked over to what should have been Phillip's unconscious body only to see Phillip still standing."

"Who, the hell is Phillip and..." The new half of Double look at his hands. "WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE THIS!"

Accel looked over in confusion as well as the Star Dopant. "I didn't hear about this!" Akiko cried as she looked over at Phillip. "Phillip what's going on!"

"It would appear the living Momotaros memory, take the place of my consciousness in Double, fascinating..."

"Ah who cares, when I have someone to fight..." Momotaros said and looked at the Star Dopant. "Go, go, go!" He yelled as he ran forward at the Dopant, a sword appearing in his hand. As soon as he reached the Dopant he began with a fury of swings and knocked the Dopant. "Hey, buddy." Momo said to Shotoro. "How do you do your Hissatsu (certain kill) Attack?"

"Huh?" Shotoro replied, "You mean the Maximum drive?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Take out your memory and put it in the maximum drive slot."

The Momotaros Double took out the Momo memory and put it in the sword. "Momotaros, Maximum drive!"

"Ore no hissatsu waza.. 1st Version! (My certain kill Attack... 1st Version)!" Momo cried as he slashed the Dopant to the left, the right and then above his head with a mighty swing. The Dopant's form shattered back to human and the star memory appeared and broke.

"No one can beat me." Momo proclaimed proudly ""I am, from the start to finish, at a climax!"


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Urataros!

"This memory is quite interesting..." Philip said as he looked over the Momotaros Memory back at his and Shotaro's office. "It has it's own consciousness, as well as the ability to take my place in Kamen rider." Phillip looked at the memory more causing Shotaro to sigh. 'How long will THIS obsession last?' Shotaro thought to himself.

'Then again he has a good reason, A memory who not only has a cautiousness of it's own, but can take over the human body when in use..." Shotaro looked over to Philip and saw Philip's face light up as he got an idea. Philip quickly pulled out what looked like a greed CD player, It had a spot for memories to go into thought. "With a conscious mind, I wonder..." Philip said as he put the memory in the Frog pod. The CD player transformed with a pair of eyes popping out and gaining 4 legs.

"Ore-" Momotaros began before realizing everything was so big. "sanjo..." he finished in a bit of a squeak. "So it was just as I thought." Philip said "With it having a cautiousness It can be used in a Memory gadget..." The two looked curiously at the frog pod. For once Momotaros was silent, unsure of what to do. He turned to his left and saw his reflection in a glass of water next to him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Momotaros yelled and quickly turned back to Philip and Shotaro. "How the hell did you turn a strong Imagin like me into, into, A FROG!"

"Imagin?" The two detectives echoed. Momotaros sighed realizing he'd have to give an explanation again. "Imagin" Momotaros began "Are creatures that posses humans and form a contract with them. The contract states that after an Imagin makes the one it posses wish come true, the Imagin then gain access to the human's strongest memory and then can go back in time to that moment." Momotaros tried to take a deep breath in habit, but being a memory gadget he could not. "Wasn't that what we fought yesterday?" Shotaro recalled the fight against the Star monster. "No, that was a dopant." Shotaro said. Before Momotaros could ask Phillip began. "A Dopant is a human who has inserted a Gaia memory into their body, causing a mutation, giving the human super human abilities."

Momotaros wasn't listening tell he heard the words "Super human." That phrase made him think of super strength, which made him think of another Imagin who possessed that quality. 'Wait if I got pulled here then wouldn't the others be here too?' "Hey did you find anymore like me!" Momotaros blurted out. "More like you?" Shotaro asked and pulled out his Joker memory. "You mean a Gaia memory?" Momotaros felt like doing a face palm but he couldn't due to his current form. "No Shotaro, I belive he means other Imagin." Philip said before he realized something. "Wait, if you take over the host when used..."

Before Philip could say anything there was a knock at the door. Phillip quickly grabbed the frog pod and removed the memory despite Momotaro's yelling. Shotaro then opened the door to see a beautiful young woman. She was on the tall side with long red hair and blue eyes, obviously a foreigner. "Please you have to help me!" She said to Shotaro. "M-my boyfriend he's been acting strange sense two days ago, I think he may be cheating on me!"

"Calm down." Shotaro said to the woman and had her sit down on a near by couch. "Now how is he acting weird?"

"W-well he began to talk differently, like he was trying to seduce me, he also has a blue streak in his hair and is wearing glasses." The woman said in panic.

"Anything else?" Shotaro asked.

"W-well I heard him talking to someone once, but when I checked on him no one was there."

Philip instantly began to think it must be another "Imagin memory." "What was the name of the person he was talking to?" Philip asked.

"That's the worse part." The girl said "HIS name was Urataros!" The girl then broke out into tears. "My boy friend is going to dump me for a man!"

"Now we don't know that." Shotaro said "Don't worry I'll find out what's going on!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sedition and sword fights

'We began our investigation by tailing Michel Taken's boyfriend.' Shotaro wrote on a small note pad. 'We found he not only tries to seduce his girlfriend, but nearly every girl near his age he walks by...' Shotaro slipped the Momotaro's Memory in the frog pod and held up the DenDen censor, which doubled as binoculars, to the frog Momotaros. "So does this, seem like one of your friends?" Shotaro asked.

"That pervert turtle..." Momotaros said in anger. "Always choosing seduction over everything else!"

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"hmmm..." Phillip said as he sat on the couch back at the office. "What is it Philip?" Akiko asked as she finished brewing some coffee. "Just trying to think of how we can extract the memory from Michel's boyfriend, safely. Not to mention we need to not break the memory." Phillip answered. "We don't know how different these "Imagin memories" are from the regular Gaia memories, performing a memory break may be to dangerous..." Akiko sighed and set a cup of coffee in front of Phillip.

"So you two are singer?" Koji the one possessed by the "Perverted turtle" asked two high school girls. These two were friends of Shotaro and Philip, their names were, Queen and Elizabeth. Shotaro would go to these two for information in the underground of highschool rumors and information. Today Shotaro had asked them for their help. to try and get Koji into a spot where he could be captured. "Well we only have one CD out, but it's getting quite popular." Queen answered, followed by a cute giggle. As the 3 talked Queen and Elizabeth slowly lead the turtle man into an alley where Shotaro and frog Mono were waiting. "Mind if I reel you in?" Koji asked as the girls were now putty in his hands, but before they could answer Shotaro jumped the man. He was wearing a disguise to scare the girls off, he had planned they would fall for this pervert's charm. The girls screamed and ran off.

Frog Momo jumped on Koji's chest. "What are you thinking you stupid turtle!"

"Well, well, sempai, it seems you've shrunk a little." Koji remarked.

"Shut up!" Momo yelled just as Shotaro's stag phone rang.

"Hello?" Shotaro answered as he held Koji down with his body.

"Shotaro." Phillip answered. "I have the way to extract the memory from Koji. You'll have to put Momotaros in the double driver without a second memory, then use a memory break. The power will be weak enough to extract the memory but leave it in tact!"

"Amazing as always, partner." Shotaro said as he got up quickly from Koji and put the double driver on and took the Momo memory out of the frog pod. "Momotaros!" The memory declared. Shotaro inserted the memory. Suddenly Shotaro hair spiked up and a streak of red appeared in it as well as his eyes turning red.

"Alight you idiot." Momotaros said through the possessed Shotaro. "Get out of the man or I'll force you out." Momotaros quickly took his sword in hand and took a battle stance. "Well Sempai fiery as ever." Koji said as a staff appeared in his right hand, he then too took a battle stance. Momotaros was the first to make a move, charging at the processed human. "GO, GO, GO!" he yelled. Koji pushed his glasses up on his nose. "As predictable as usual, sempai." he taunted as he simply side stepped out of the way and hit Momotaro/Shotaro with his staff from behind. Momotaros got back up and scowled. 'Hey!' Shotaro called to Momotaros. 'You'll have to act different, this guy seems to know how your fighting style acts!'

'Shut it!' Momo protested as he charged again. Koji side stepping again, but this time just before he was hit with the staff Momo put his memory in the sword. "Momotaros, Maximum drive!" The memory proclaimed. Momotaros spun around and swung his sword. The sword collided with the staff, cutting it in half and impacting with Koji.

"Stupid Turtle." Momo said as he picked up the memory that had ejected from the human, before removing his own memory from the sword, returning Shotaro to normal. Shotaro sighed seeing Koji passed out in a pile of trash bags. He put the memories away and began to carry the boy back to his girlfriend's place.


	5. Chapter 5:His strength will make you cry

"Alight, how many other Imagin are here?" Shotoro asked as he flicked the once again frog pod'd Momotaros. "tsk..." Momo scowled. "As far as I know 5 of us ended up here You already got me and the pervert so, that's 3 left." Phillip looked at the Imagin. "How did you wind up here anyways?" Momo sighed and hopped over to the widow. "That's a big problem." he sighed "I don't know so I don't know how to get us back either..."

"Well first thing is first." Shotoro said. "We need to find the other 3, maybe one of them will know."

'Yeah right, the brat would be too busy dancing, the bear would have been asleep, and the butler would have been to busy handing out candy...' Momotaros thought to himself.

"Can you describe them?" Phillip asked.

"Sure a brat, a bear and a butler." he said quickly.

With that Phillip entered the Gaia memory. "The key words are, Imagin, Brat, Bear and Butler." With that the book cases moved around and out of the way with 3 book remaining. "Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Deneb..." Phillip said. "Which one should we go after first?"

"The bear sounds more dangerous so let's try him." Shotoro told Phillip. Phillip checked the book titled "Kintaros the bear." He quickly skimmed it tell he found his location. "The Futto Sumo hall, His memory is being used as enchainment form sumo wrestling."

"Why are we just sitting here?" Momo cried. "Quiet." Shotoro said as they sat in tech stands of the arena. "We need to see just how strong this guy is before trying anything..." and with that he removed the Momotaros memory from the Frog pod. "This is so exiting, I haven't seen Sumo sense I left Osaka!" Akiko exclaimed as she ate her octopus balls. "Just remember we're here on biasness, not pleasure." Shotoro sighed as he watched the arena.

"For the west!" The announcer called. "Wataru Kenzaki! And from the East, the current champion of our arena, Kiba Inui!" First a large man who looked at least 300 pounds and 6 feet came into the arena. "Is that him?" Shotoro said to himself. He then quickly took out the DenDen sensor in goggle mode and zoomed in on the man. "No streak in the hair..." Shotoro had noticed from contact with Urataros that when an Imagin leaves the body so did a streak of colored hair, thus the streak had to be a sign of an imagin. Next a skinny but still muscular man walked into the arena, he was about 5" 7' with a ponytail, wearing a yellow robe. Shotoro looked over at the man and saw a streak of yellow hair. "That's him." He said as the match started. "He's going to get killed!"

"Hmp!" Kiba said as he hit his fist against his cheek, turning his head and giving it a good crack before getting into starting position and tossing his robe off. "Begin!" the announcer called. The two Wrestlers ran at one another. They met in the middle grappling onto each other. "Aren't you a little small?" Wataru taunted. as he pushed. Kiba just looked up and pushed his feet and stood his ground and began to push back. He pushed from under and began to lift the 300 pound man and threw him out of the ring. The crowd was quiet amazed by what they had just seen. "My strength has made you cry." Kiba said "Wipe your tears with this!" And with that he tossed a tissue at the loser of the match. "Winner Kiba Inui!" The crowd began to cheer as Kiba put his robe back on. "This may be a problem..." Shotoro said as he watched the man leave the arena.


End file.
